TFP Feelings Trough Metal
by svdetta94
Summary: Another tfp Story i am working on...
1. Chapter 1

**TFP: Feelings Trough Metal**

Arcee was lying on the floor in the garage it wasn't much space. She was thinking … She suddenly heard the door open. "Jack why are you awake? It is 02.00 it is night. And why are you dragging your pillow with you?" "I couldn't sleep Arcee. So I am going to sleep her in the garage." "Wait what? It is not enough space here and I AM NOT going to transform back to bike mode just so you can sleep her."

"Then I am going to sleep on your chest plate." He climbed on her and laid himself on her chest plate."I love you he mumbled before he fell asleep. Before she could say anything he had already fallen asleep. She could see that he was shivering it was cold in the garage by human standards at night. She carefully placed her arms around him. He quickly stopped shivering. Because now he had her heat from her chest (Spark chamber) and her arms.

On a scouting mission jack and Arcee were walking in a forest searching for Energon. When Arcee suddenly turned one of her Optics to the side (to look back without turning her head) "JACK! Why are you looking at my back? (You know her back Ass in human terms) "Eh no reason" he said while he was turning red. Arcee looked around and bent on knee and looked him straight in the eyes. Her face was under a meter away from his. Suddenly he took his hand on her left cheek. She was just about to lean in closer but she suddenly heard a sound she quickly got up and weapons ready.

It was silas and 5 Elite Mech soldiers. "Jack! Get behind me NOW!" Arcee stood in combat stance with Jack behind one of her legs. MECH was just about to fire when Arcee grabbed jack and hold him close to her chest with her arms and jumped down the hill. They rolled down for almost 5 minutes when they stopped. Arcee was hurt. To hurt to move. She released Jack. Arcee laid on her back jack on her chest "I am sorry Jack" she whispered when she entered Lock Mode. Silas and his soldiers arrived. "I will not allow you to take her" Jack said crying. "We are not after her we are here for you!" and with that Silas knocked Jack out cold...

**Autobots Base**

Arcee opens her Optics she can see that she is in Ratchets Med-Lab. "Easy there try not to move you where pretty damaged when we found you" Ratchet was pretty grumpy. "Where is JACK?"

Optimus stepped inside the room. "We do not know." "But how did you find me?" "Jack called us. He had hid his phone beside of you before he was taken away. So we could find you."

**Unknown Location MECH**

Jack awoken he had a bad headache he tried to move but it was no use. He was hooked to some kind of machine. He looked around he could see a Cybertronian in the other side of the room.

"It seems that our guest has finally awoken. " "I will not tell you anything." Jack said while he tried to not sound scared. "Of course you will. After we are finished with you we can reprogram you to kill the Autobots!"

"Wait what? Reprogram?" "Do you see that big robot looking thing over there? It is human made after the scanned of Optimus and Breakdown. We are going to transfer your mind over to that body. "Silas we are ready to start the procedure "one of the scientists said. "Sadly Jack you will not be conscious." And with that they gave Jack sedative.

**One Body falls one Body Stands**

Jack opens his eyes he looks around. "Ah you are awake. The Project is a success. Jack? Do you remember anything? "Silas Asked proud. "Of course i remember you idiot!" "Now now no reason to use bad words. Soon you will kill Autobots. And the first one you are going to kill is that blue motorcycle. " "Nooo!" Jack screamed while he braked free _(since the restrains was made to hold Breakdown they was not strong enough to hold down Jack because he had almost strength has Optimus)_

When Jack was free he grabbed Silas and smashed him right down to the floor and jumped on him to he was just fleshy juice. All the scientists and soldiers looked at him in horror. Jack beat the crapp out of every one in the room. The entire room was a bloody mess. After he had calmed down he looked at his own body (Human body) he picked it up and escaped the scene.

**Autobot Base**

Ratchet was looking at the monitor when suddenly it popped up a Energon Signal. "Optimus I have detected a weak Energon signal. And it is on the move. In the dessert 20miles from here.

"Autobots roll out" Optimus said when they walked through the portal.

**Desert**

Jack was wandering the desert with his lifeless body. He didn't know here he was walking. When a ground bridge suddenly appeared. And out of it Team Prime jumped out. Jack started running towards them but when Arcee saw a him they all aimed their weapons at the Him. Jack stopped am a friend. "Jack said nervously "who are you and why are you caring that human body" Optimus asked. When Arcee took a closer look she could see that it was JACK!. "What have you done to him?" Arcee asked pretty aggressive. "You know you look pretty cute when you get angry" Jack said. With a smirk. But he remembered fast that he had a lot of fire power that was aiming on him… "Jack?" Arcee asked. "Took you long enough time to figure that out" "but how can you be Jack when you are holding Jacks body?" Optimus asked and sounded quite confused.

**Back at Autobots Base**

It was late at night so Miko and Ralph were home.

After Jack had explained what had happed

"So let me get this straight. They put you in that body just so they could reprogram you and find out where this base where and then kill us? Bulkhead asked with a headache,.

"Something like that" Jack answered.

When everyone had left the med bay Jack found himself alone on the berth. Feeling pretty lonely.

When suddenly Arcee sat down beside him. He looked at her when she turned her face towards him he fast looked the other way.

"Is something wrong?"She asked. "I am a abomination. This body is human made. "He half closed his optics. " I do not feel anything anymore. I can't feel the wind. When I touch the wall or the ground I feel nothing. "He said and sounded pretty sad. Arcee took her arm around him and hugged him.

Then it come a strange felling trough him. He could actually feel that she where holding him.

Then he took his arms around her. "Should we continue where we where before we was attacked?" Jack looked at Arcee confused. Then she leaned face closer to his. And when their lips met. They could feel a tingling feeling of electricity go between them when they separated Arcee looked Happy. "you should get some rest. " But just before she walked out of the room. She said "Love you… and you better be here when I come back in the morning" she said with a smirk.

Then he entered Rest mode….


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Jack didn't know if he was dreaming. He where surrounded by total darkness. He didn't even know what was up and what was down. When suddenly he stood in front of a really big Cybertronian. This Bot was even bigger than Optimus. "I am Primus. I have witnessed all of my sons and daughters past. I know what they know. I have seen what they have seen. So this Mech group have put you into that mockery of a body?" "Yes… it is a abomination. I can't even move properly. "

"Jack I can make you into a real Cybertronian. But it is a price to pay. You can never let humans get their hands on Cybertronian tec. And even if your country will try to get to you to get information

Even if you refuse they will try. And if they get you. They will properly open you up. They going to mean it is their right since you where a Humane before and is still a citizen. Your task is Protect humans from them self. And protect the people you care for.

Do you accept my gift and task?" Primus asked in his firm voice.

"I do" Jack said just before everything becomes just darkness again for him.

Arcee walked towards medbay to talk to Jack before Ratchet got there. When the door opens she could not believe her own optics. On the berth it was a Real Cybertronian. But where was Jack?

She walked slowly towards him. "Jack is that you?" Arcee asks worried. "Of course it's me. Wait a minute. Why do you ask that?" She walked closer toward him. And putt one finger on his chest.

He looks down and can see that his body looks different. He was actually 1 feet taller than Arcee.

He had a strong looking body his main color was Silver, he had Blue Optics gray head (Normal Autobot head) "how does I look?" Jack asked after studied his new body himself.

Arcee looked at him intensely walked around him and looked at his back "you look are handsome" she said still looking at him. It was like she couldn't take her optics from him. He took his hand around her waist and dragged her toward him and kissed her. In that instant moment the Key to vector sigma started to flash. And when it did on Jacks left arm was something written in pink it was in Cybertronian language.

Arcee looked at him again. "Didn't know you liked pink." "Wait what? Jack was confused. She pointed toward his arm. Then he saw it. What does it stand? I can't read from this position.

It looked like Arcee would faint. "Arcee are you okay? Does it say something bad or?" Jack started to get worried. "No it is nothing bad. But something weird. My name is written in pink on your arm. "

"What? Why in hell is your name on my arm? And here I thought you didn't feel anything for me" Jack said with a tease…

"Okay… is it okay for you?" "of course it is. I am not the silver bot with pink writing on my arm. Ha-ha" Arcee started to laugh a little. But stopped quickly when she saw that the other bots and Humans had arrived.

"What so funny Arcee?" Miko asked… Arcee pointed to Jacks left arm.

"Jack didn't know you liked pink" Miko said while she tried to stop laughing. Jack looked annoyed by her."New name for jack we call him pinky boy, pinky, fluffy boy?"Miko started to test Jacks temper. "Does mom know that I am still alive?" Jack asked Optimus.

"No she does not" "Maybe that is for the best." Jack said while he looked down on the floor.

"Jack why you have Arcee"s Name on your arm?" Optimus asked. "I have no idea. One sec it wasn't there and a other sec it where there. "

"Jack you does not look like you looked like yester day?" Bulkhead said. "Well this can take some time to answer" Jack said before he started to explain.

"So Primus talked to you?" Optimus asked. "Yes and he made me into a real Cybertronian."

Ratchet scanned jack. "That is a long time since a last saw." Ratchet said.

"Jack you are a Triple-changer. You can have 2 alt-mods. " Arcee Grabs Jacks hand and drags him out. "Arcee where are you two going?" Optimus asked. "We are going someplace private so he can find his alt-mode." Before anyone could protest they where gone.

**Arcee Quarters **

"So do you have any tough about what your modes will be?" Arcee asked.

"Yes. Since I can have two alt-modes I will have one ground mode and one air mode. My two modes is Porsche Carrera GT. and F-35 Joint Star Fighter. "

Arcee used some sec to search on the internet to find what he had told her. "Sweet... download the schismatic's now" she said.

Jack walked some meters away from Arcee so he would have some space. The second the download where done, his body changed. He got more parts all over himself. Arcee could still see her name on his arm still.

"How does I look?" Jack asked. Arcee took a really long and good look at him. "Now you look like a real warrior. Cute too" she said with a smirk.

"Yeh I know. I look so cute with your name written in Pink on my arm" he said with a tease.

**Test drive:**

Jack transformed into his car mode. And Arcee and he left the base.

They drive around the desert. Arcee drived behind Jack. If she was in her robot mode she would have a smile on her face. She liked his car mode. But she couldn't get her toughs around that he actually had her name written in pink on his arm. He had gotten it after they had kissed. Can it happen because they were meant for each other?. She contacted Optimus on her comlink

"Optimus have you found out yet why Jack has my name written on his arm?" "Arcee. This is not easy for me to say. But I have looked in the information from the Matrix. It seems that he is your sparkmate. You two have actually a special bond it was little information about it. " Wait what? Is he my sparkmate? It seems that I need to have a talk with him." After that she turned off her comlink.

She gave full thrust and drived in front of him. They stopped on a cliff in the desert away from preying eyes. Then they both transformed back into their main mode. "Is something wrong?" Jack asked looking a little worried.

"I have talked to Optimus about your pink mark on your arm. "Before Arcee could say anything ells they were surrounded by fog. Suddenly a voice from behind talked. "I am Solus Prime" the voice from behind said. They jumped around and saw a femmbot that was pretty tall.

"One of the 13 original Primes." Arcee whispered. "I see that you guys are sparkmates" the Prime said with a smirk.

"Wait what?" Jack said looking confused. "The mark you have on your arm. It shows that you are bonded to Arcee. And that is a bond that never can be severed" the prime said.

"But why haven't Arcee a mark with my name on her?" "Ahm… actually I have." Arcee pointed to her legs." In silver Jacks name stood there. "Jack I have a gift for you" Solus prime said.

She grabbed his arms and his hand lighted white. Arcee could feel that she was Jealous that another femme touched her Jack. When the light faded away he could see that his hands had formed into blasters. He transformed them into regular hands again. And thanked the prime. "And Jack ? me and the other primes have decided that your new name will be Metroplex you are the Guardian of Justice

"Now I will let you two enjoy the sun set. I will be back." And with that the fog and the prime was gone. Now it was only jack and Arcee that was on the cliff.

Jack sat down on the cliff. Arcee sat down beside him and leaned her head into his. Jack took his arm around her waist. And then they looked at the sun set. The was no need to speak.

**Back at Base:**

Arcee and Jack had just arrived. "Where have you to been?" Ratchet asked pretty grumpy.

"We have been on a little test drive" Jack said… Miko jumped from behind bulkhead "Jack you look pretty big. " "Of course he is big. He have two alt modes" Ratchet said… starting to get annoyed by the little Japanese girl. Miko looked up at Arcee"s leg. "Why do you have some silver marks on your leg?" "Jack have mine name on his arm. I have his name on my leg." Arcee said with a smile.

"Weird" Miko said and walked to bulkhead. "We talked to Solus Prime. She said that my new name was Metroplex and I am the Guardian of Justice." Jack said.

"Optimus. Soules Prime gave me these" jack said while he transformed his hands into blasters.

His blasters did have the markings of Solus Prime. "Jack have you tried out your air mode?" Optimus asked. "Not yet. I am still getting used to my car mode. ""Bumblebee, bulkhead take Miko and Ralph home. It is getting late. And I have a lot of thinking to do. "Optimus said while he walked away from the control room.

Arcee grabbed Jack's arm and dragged him toward her quarters. She closed the door. "Eh Arcee? It is just one berth here. Maby I should go to med-bay to rest?" Jack said beginning to worry.

"Nope I cannot allow that partner. We are bonded together. Our sparks are connected. So you are going to be with me from now on. And don't worry I can lie on top of you. "She said with a smirk. Jack walked over to the berth and was just about to enter rest mode. When Arcee jumped on top of him. And lied her head on top of his and gave him a small kiss "god night my love" She said just before they both entered rest mode.

Arcee opens her Optics. The first she can see is Jack. Jack looks right in her optics. "Have a good rest?"He asked her. She lifted herself off him. "Of course, I had a good mattress" she answered with a tease.

When she walked up toward the door. Jack looked at her back. Arcee looked back with one optic. Then a smile come her face. She fast turned around and said "you can look at me more after we have been on a scouting mission. " Jack looked at her. "But I haven't even had my combat training."

"you can train with me later" Jack forced himself up and followed Arcee out toward control room.

I know this part is not so god. But I promise to do better on Part 3…


End file.
